Fuel cells facilitate an electrochemical reaction for generating electricity. One of the important aspects of a fuel cell is the efficiency of the catalyst. Fuel cell performance, such as current density, may be negatively affected if a catalyst is not able to perform in a desired or optimum manner. There have been a variety of proposals at improving fuel cell catalyst performance.
Other issues associated with fuel cell performance involve water management. For example, oversaturated conditions, especially at low operating temperatures, tend to decrease fuel cell performance. Fuel cell membrane dry out is another contributor to less-than-optimal performance.